


Soya extra froffy latte with extra hazelnut syrup

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: A over dramatic coffee morning





	Soya extra froffy latte with extra hazelnut syrup

' I feel like we stick out a little'  
' a little ? We're mutants we're meant to stick out '  
' not like this ' me and Tia had gone Into Starbucks for a coffee. Both being mutants meant situations like these weren't always easy to deal with. But it was a bit difficult to make a soya extra froffy latte with extra hazelnut syrup back at the school. ' maybe we should of come out in normal clothes ' we were dressed in heavy metal gothic outfits, I was never allowed to be myself so now at the school I can do just that,  
' it's fine. Just a cup of coffee then back to the school. Nothing to worry about '. We were just chatting away. A few people in the coffee shop and this guy in a bright red onesie sat down next to us, in his hand a brightly coloured unicorn coffee mug,  
' I didn't think vampires could go out in the sun, do you girls sparkle ? ' both of us ignored him as we sat there sipping our coffee's,  
' shouldn't you girls be at school. I can imagine fur face wouldn't be to happy if he found you here blocking out the sun ' I reached my fingers out towards his man bits as he took a sip of his coffee not even bothering to remove his mask. Cold air was rising above him as he didn't even flinch as I gave him a literal case of blue balls,  
' you'll be jerking that off all week ' he placed the mug down on the table, white froth above his top lip,  
' that's were your wrong, that will only take me half a week '. 


End file.
